Borgut Facebeater
Borgut Facebeater was the champion of Grimgor Ironhide and one of the mightiest Orcs in existence. History It's not often that Grimgor Ironhide is impressed by another warrior's prowess. It is even more unusual when he doesn't just perish such an individual on the spot. Borgut Facebeater is one of those rare exceptions. He first came to Grimgor's attention when the mighty Warlord was based at Karak Ungor, waging continual war on the Skaven of Clan Moulder. Grimgor had gotten bored of Skaven slaying and was casting his blood-greedy eyes elsewhere but each day word reached him of an Orc Boss who was emulating his own feats in the Hell Pit. Curious he made one more descent just to see. He found Borgut slamming his hammer-like forehead into the largest and mightiest of Rat Ogres while harvesting ranks of Skaven with his Choppa. The main thing that pleased Grimgor was the way he was so thoroughly enjoying it. When Grimgor left Karak Ungor to go beyond the Worlds Edge Mountains, Borgut was at his side - the Green Slaughterer had found a kindred spirit. For himself, Borgut is a simple creature, brutally direct, utterly uncompromising and subject to wild intoxication in the heat of battle. He had grown in the horde of Grimgor and to him the Slaughterer was the living manifestation of Gork, the epitome of all he, himself could hope to be. His loyalty is absolute, to be the right hand of Grimgor is to be the right hand of Gork. Borgut has fought alongside Grimgor through all his long wars and battles, one of the few survivors of the battle against the forces of Vardek Crom after the cowardly Goblin's retreat. As a result, he and his lads have picked up a few tricks along the way. End Times Borgut fought alongside Grimgor throughout the End Times, fighting in the destruction of Nippon, Cathay and culminating in the destruction of the Chaos Dwarf Empire. The Facebeater and Grimgor climbed the steps of Zharr-Naggrund where they personally toppled the idol of Hashut. During this time, Borgut had started to become too confident despite his former loyalty. This culminated in the Facebeater challenging Grimgor for leadership and despite all his might, he was defeated by the Orc Warboss. Grimgor would go on to state that he missed Borgut's company during the latter days of the End Times. Items & Abilities Borgut was a fearsome warrior, within Grimgor's horde he was second only to Ironhide himself. * Choppa; Borgut wielded a unique Choppa which he dual wielded alongside his mighty axe, increasing the accuracy of his attacks. * 'Ardlad's Axe o' Doom; Taken from the body of Grimgor's former lieutenant, this powerful weapon of brazen iron hisses with Orc magicks. * Drog's Dead 'Ard Armour; Was a a suit of extremely durable armour worn by the Facebeater. Sources * : Storm of Chaos (Campaign). * : Warhammer: The End Times, Archaon. Category:Greenskin Characters Category:Karak Ungor Category:Black Orcs Category:B Category:F